The best day of my life
by Maaaaren
Summary: What if Edward returned just in time to see Bella when she’s standing at the top of the cliff, ready to jump? What will he do, and what will he believe? What will Bella do when she sees him? Read and review. : Bella x Edward. One shot. Rated: T.


_**The best day of my life**_

_What if Edward returned just in time to see Bella when she's standing at the top of the cliff, ready to jump? What will he do, and what will he believe? What will Bella do when she sees him? Read and review. :) Bella x Edward. One shot. Rated: T._

_I DON'T own Twilight, Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer :'D_

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I still can't believe that he just left. I told him I loved him, and he told me that he loved me too. I believed him, but he just left. What did I do? What did I say? Could I possibly have done anything different to keep him from leaving me? These were some of the questions I kept asking myself as time went by. It was many months since Edw-... he left, but I still couldn't stop thinking about it. Thinking about him. He had stolen my heart, and left with it. I had nothing really worth living for anymore. Except maybe one thing. Jacob.

Jacob is my best friend, but not even he can take away the pain it causes me to simply think the name of my beloved one. The only time it didn't hurt to think about him, was when I was in danger. Then I heard his voice like he was standing right next to me. It was amazing, and I needed that like some people need alcohol. It was my brand of heroin, to say it that way. Like _he _once told me that _I _was his brand of heroin. But he lied.

I had nothing left anymore that reminded me of him, but still, even going to my window to open it on a sunny day reminded me of him, how he used to climb so easily in my window at night. At school, sitting in Biology was true torture, to see the place he used to sit, next to me. I cried all night, and never got any sleep anymore. But I wasn't tired either, I just existed. I was there, physically, but my mind was a whole other place, a place with peace, a place where I got no reminders that he was gone. A place I could finally be free from my pain.

"Hey Bells, how are you today?" It was Jacob asking. He is a werewolf. Sometimes I wonder if I have any normal friends, but I doubt it. I'm very unsocial right now, and nobody contacts me anymore, not even Jessica, after I went to the night in Port Angeles with her and almost went into a bar alone. She thinks I'm crazy or mad or something.

"Hi Jake," I answered him with a smile around my lips. He was the only one who could make me smile anymore; he was also the only one who could make me forget everything. A big part of it, at least. "I'm fine," I told him, not wanting to seem weak.

"That's good," he seemed happy for my sake, and as long as Jacob was happy, I was too. The scars were on the inside, and Jake had never seen them. We didn't talk about the vampire family, even though Jake knew that they were vampires. He hadn't asked about why I was sad, and why I looked like a zombie most of the time. Not until today, apparently.

"Umm, would you like to tell me why you're so sad?" he asked when it had been a few moments of silence. I froze, and my heart started to break again. "What happened with the Cullens? Wasn't Edward your boyfriend or something? Why did they leave you behind?"

The anger started to build in me. I wasn't sure why I got angry instead of mad, but I was mad as hell, and I got up and slapped Jacob as hard as I could across his face. A growl started to build in his chest, and suddenly I realized that I was in danger. Again. _"Don't get him upset Bella," _I heard Edwards voice tell me. _"Run away, let him have some time alone. You are in too much danger here alone now. Go!" _His voice was much too intense, and I just couldn't bear listening to it anymore, so I gave up.

I turned away and ran to my truck. When I got home, luckily Charlie was out fishing again. He had left me a note telling me that there was dinner to me in the fridge. I wasn't hungry at all, so I ran upon my room, locked the door, and cried my pain. Would this never end?

**Edward's P.O.V.**

I couldn't do anything anymore. The love of my life wasn't here. Bella was not here. But worst of all: it was my fault. I did it to her. I told her that I didn't want her anymore, and I told her that I didn't want her to come with me. I hated myself for what I did, and for what I said. I wished, more than everything, that I could take those words back. But I couldn't. She deserved to have a happy life, without me ruining it for her. I could do that, but only because it was the best for her. It would kill me.

Each day I thought about her face the last time I saw her. Her eyes begging me to stay, hear heart beating in panic for my leaving, and her body motionless and despondent. It ripped my heart in a million of pieces, and I couldn't do anything to fix it. Only she could do it. But I was sure that by now, she had gotten over me. I was sure that she had begun to live her life like it was supposed to be. That was the only thing that kept me from checking on her the first time, but now the desire to see her got stronger every day. I fought against it, but finally the day came, today, where I turned my car around and raced against Forks.

I hadn't spoken to my family in a long time, not since before we left Forks. I hadn't spoken to anyone, I almost never hunted, and I stayed far away from people. I wanted to be alone to suffer in silence. But now my heart (or what was left of it), swelled with hope to see her again, my other half, my beloved. I knew that if she had a boyfriend, I couldn't kill him. Then he was what she wanted, and it would be the best for her. I wouldn't do anything other than check on her, and then I would leave. Nothing would happen. Nothing at all. As the town became visible, I smiled to myself, for the first time in months. Soon I would see her again.

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I had tried everything to hear his voice, now it was time to think about something new. I had already tried riding motor bikes, and that worked for a while, but as soon as I got more skilled, his voice disappeared. I had tried climbing, but it wasn't scary at all, so I quit. I also tried to walk into that bar when I was with Jessica, but that was not the kind of thing I wanted to do today. I was deep in thought.

Suddenly I found out. Cliff diving! The stuff Jake and his friends did all the time. From that cliff I saw Sam and the rest of the wolf pack jump from the other day. Pleased with my own great idea, I grabbed some stuff and went out to my car. I left a note for Charlie, telling that I had gone to watch some friends who were going to go cliff diving right outside of La Push. Then I remembered that Jake wasn't with me, and no idea that I was going to ask him to be with me now. But then I thought "whatever, nothing is going to happen, as long as I hear Edward's voice, that's all I want", and drove towards the cliff. It was right outside of the border to the reservation.

When I had parked my car, and walked to the top of the cliff, all I could do was stand there and watch. I couldn't find any words. It was fascinating to see the power of the sea, where I soon would be jumping. I smiled to myself. The waves where crashing against the dark stones, long down there, and showed their power over everything. Even me. I loved to just stand there in the peace and watch. I stood motionless for what seemed like hours. Then I decided do what I came for. "This is for you, Edward," I thought, as I took off my jacket and shoes.

**Edward's P.O.V.**

I drove straight to Bella's house, but I soon found out that nobody was home. I couldn't bear to go inside her room, but I found a note on the kitchen where she told Charlie that she was with some friends who were going to go cliff diving. I froze. Why on earth would she do that?? She even thought that sitting on my back when I was running was too scary, how could she possibly, willingly, want to do cliff diving??

At the same time, my phone buzzed, for the first time in months. I looked at the display; it was Alice. What had she seen now? "Hi Alice," I spoke into the phone. Why would she call me now? I hadn't kept contact with them after we left Forks at all.

"Edward, you have to find out what Bella's doing, RIGHT NOW! I see her standing at the edge of a cliff, almost jumping. And she is going to jump, soon! Go see her, she's down around La Push cliff diving. And she's alone. She will die if you don't get to her fast enough!" I was outside the door before she had spoken the first sentence. I got inside my car, and drove down to where Bella was supposed to be as quickly as I could. I couldn't be too late, I just couldn't.

As soon as I could see the cliff appearing in front of me, I threw myself out of the car. I could see someone standing at the top of it, and as I ran, no, as I _flew _toward the cliff, I saw Bella jump in slow motion. The second her feet left the cliff, she spotted me, and smiled. Then she fell in the sea.

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I could see Edward's face in the air. I could see him running to catch me. Of course he would want that. I loved my imagination right now. I could hear his voice crying out my name in despair, my personal angel crying out for me. I just smiled to him, and then I fell through the air, too fast to feel anything, until I hit the water. Then everything went black, and I floated into unconsciousness. Even there I could hear his voice crying for me, and telling me that he loved me, and that he was sorry for leaving me. I could almost feel his arms around me. I was happy, totally happy. For the first time in months, I could feel my heart beating again.

**Edward's P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe my own eyes when Bella fell. I screamed her name over and over again, but she just closed her eyes and fell. I jumped into the water after her. She was still smiling, peacefully. I had to get her up from here. My heart was in a million pieces watching her like that. She promised me not do to anything reckless, and this was definitely as reckless as it could get. I kept her close to my body, but then I suddenly realized that I was cold. I got her up from the water, and ran to my car with her. She was breathing, and I thanked God that I had managed to get her out from the cold water. In the car I turned the heater up, and drove straight to my house. Some of Carlisle's stuff was left behind, maybe I could use some of it.

As I lifted her and carried her inside and gently put her down on the coach, she looked better. She was going to be fine. But then I took a closer look at her. She had big circles under her eyes, and she looked all too fragile, even more than normal. She looked skinny and pale. She looked sick. I hated myself for that. I understood that this was my entire fault. If I hadn't left her, she would have been with me, happy, right now. Instead, she was here, she almost drowned, and she had been in a lot of pain.

I couldn't ever leave her again, I understood that much. My heart broke with just the thought about leaving. But I doubted she would ever be mine again. I had hurt her way too much to have any hope to get her back again. As I waited for her to sleep, and then wake up, I made her a promise. A promise I was never going to break again. "Bella, I promise, I won't ever try to leave you again,"

**Bella's P.O.V.**

"Bella, I won't ever try to leave you again," his velvet voice said. I wondered if I was dreaming. I remembered that I went cliff diving alone, and that I jumped. And Edward was there? That was strange. Even with my imagination, I have never seen him, just heard his voice. I felt like crap. My whole body hurt, and I tried to open my eyes to find out what time it was. It felt like I hadn't slept in a long time. It didn't smell like home here. I smelled a scent I never thought I was going to sense again. Edward. I suddenly knew where I was.

That made me sure that I wasn't dreaming. I opened up my eyes and looked straight into Edward's eyes. He was watching me with pain in his eyes. I slowly lifted my hand and stroke his cheek, and he leaned into the touch. I smiled, a weak smile, and he returned it, the pain still not gone from his eyes. "I've missed you," I told him in a husky voice, my throat hurt after being in the ocean.

"I've missed you too," he told me, "more than you will ever understand. I couldn't forgive myself for leaving you, I promise you that I left for your own good, but when I see what you have become, I can't feel good. I feel good for getting you out of the ocean, but I don't expect you to forgive me, and you don't have to. Just tell me if you want me to leave, and I will leave you, because I will do what's the best for you," The words went too fast from his mouth, and I put a finger on his lips to make him quiet.

"I would never want anyone other than you, you can't blame yourself for something I did, and I don't ever want you to leave. Today, when I woke up to your voice, was the best day of my life, and I want you here the rest of forever. I loved you all the time you were gone, and I still love you, and nothing you do will ever make me stop loving you,"

"I love you too, Bella, I have missed you," his voice sounded like music. I pulled him down to me and my lips found his. He kissed me with so much emotion, and when he deepened the kiss, I put my arms around him. I had to break free eventually, gasping for air, but then he continued to kiss me down my jaw and throat. I almost fainted.

"Edward," I moaned, as his lips made his way up and down my throat. I had never felt this way before, because now I knew what it was like to live without him, and that wasn't something I felt like doing again, ever. "Don't ever leave me again,"

"Trust me Bella, I won't ever do that," he said as he kissed me again.

_**In Your Arms, by Stanfour**_

_**I'll keep going on  
As just another one  
With another song  
Who wants to be the only one for you**_

Just another guy  
Blinded by your smile  
Just a lonely heart  
Can't stand this aching feeling we're apart  
Apart

Let me sleep in your arms  
Let me breathe  
this clean bright light surrounding you

I know I'm not smart  
But still I'm trying hard  
Let me be your guard  
Protecting you, my angel, from the dark

I will not pretend  
That I'm just a friend  
My deliverance  
Will you think about me every now and then  
When I call again

Let me sleep in your arms  
Let me breathe  
This clean bright light surrounding you  
Let me dream in your arms  
Let me breathe  
This clean bright light surrounding you

I can't breathe  
I can't breathe  
Without you

In your arms  
Let me dream in your arms  
Let me breathe  
this clean bright light surrounding you

In your arms

_**(I DON'T OWN THESE LYRICS, THEY BELONG TO STANFOUR, THAT SINGS THE SONG!)**_

_Okay, this was my first story, let me know what you think :) I know that I have errors, I would love it if you would tell be about it so I can improve my writing :D_

_Please review, I would love that :D_

_Thanks so much for reading :) _

_Xxx Maren_


End file.
